Mazashi, Tatsuro
Tatsuro Mazashi is twelve year old and the youngest the main branch of the Mazashi Clan . He has an older brother, Kazuro, a little cousin,Kojuro (Koji) , and an older cousin, Yukuro. He and his brother are apart of the "Main Clan" while Yukuro and Kojuro and apart of a "Cadet clan". Tatsuro is a Veteran Genin and a shinobi of Konohagakure. Personality Nice and easy going. He will do what ever he can to protect his friends and family. He likes to hang out with his squad and all of his sensei. He is a natural genius, given to him by his mother. Kazuro got the brute strength from dad. He catches onto things more quickly than most people, and he is a book worm. You can catch him reading many scrolls in he square or in the library of the Academy. -- But due to the recent Chunnin exams, Tatsuro has been very anxious and hasty lately. He has been eager to train with someone and doesn't like the word "No" at the moment. He is trying his best to prove to people that he isn't weak, especialy his family, and will go to difficult extents to prove it. Like joining in the chunnin exams when he thinks that he isn't ready for it. Apperance Age: Thirteen (13)'' Build: Normal/Slim '''Height: 5'3" Hair Color: Dark red 'Eye Color: Dark Brown Sex: Male '''Noticible Features: '''N/A Background Tatsuro was second born from his clan in Konohagakure. Growing up, Kazuro was always a fighter and a protecter. He spent all day and night training with their father while Tatsuro only watched from the window, or sat on the deck. At the age of five, Tatsuro then began to see things for the way they truly were. He was being "shunned" by his father. His father favored Kazuro from the start; He was the first born. Tatsuro would spend hours on end trying to figure out many ways to impress his father, but it would only annoy him. From there on, he then would take under his mother. Their mother was giftedly smart and would read to Tatsuro and teach him many things about life. From the age of ten, he knew quite the large sum of life. Wanting to become a shinobi, he decided on what profession he would want to be. His first interest was Medical-Ninjutsu. He embraced the fact that he would never "Take the spot light" and thought it would he would be more useful and a support character. His second interest was the arts or Fuuinjutsu. He would go out to the library under the adacemy of Konoha and check out many books. Reading as much as he could, he got the grasp of how to use the ninja art of fuuinjutsu and is now taking classes on how to become a medic by Oyashiro. Why Has Tatsuro ben gone for so long?? It was during the village "Lock Down", Tatsuro left the village to go to the mines to gather the whereabouts of his younger cousin, Koji . Koji had been gone for a couple days and during a village meeting one of Koji's friends had pronounced Koji to be a rogue ninja. Tatsuro knew that couldn't have been true. He tried to rally Kazuro and a couple more people to gather a search group to find him, but no one would listen to Tatsuro. Tatsuro entered the little mining town, it didn't seem to threatening like most people said. it was just a little town. A couple houses here, a little there... Not too bad. He went into the minin caves in search of his cousin, but he received no answer. When on the brink of almost giving up, he saw a figure. It was in the profile of a human, seemed to be an adult. When Tatsuro went up to the person, it was just a dummy. He was in a trap! Swooped up in a net, Tatsuro remained there for about two days until the maker of the said trap came to get their reward. As more time rolled by Tatsuro had been taken captive and had his mind completely cleared of all memories. He had been brain washed into a spy for the hunter that had caught him. Once this 'Mysterious figure' saught fit with Tatsuro, he had ordered him to go back to the village with the name of " Mintoko Okana " and has sent him to the village of Sunagakure to gather information on anything unordinary. He has no recollection of anyone or anything. He cannot use his fuuinjutsu skills, unless he was trained again. This is also the same with his medical techniques. He is just a 'normal' person now. Skills Tatsuro is currently a rookie in fuuinjutsu, but he knows a lot of tactics for his level. He has sealed many and various things and uses them to his advantage in battle. He was, just recently, embraced and inspired by his brother to make his own "Solo Style" techniques with fuuinjutsu . Relationships Kazuro Mazashi -- Older brother Max Uchiha -- First best friend. Yukuro Mazashi -- Older cousin, looks up to him. Kojuro Mazashi -- Younger cousin that he didn't even know who existed. Oyashiro -- Tatsuro's medical teacher, he looks up to Oyashiro and plans to become a great healer like him. Isaac Shin -- Weaponist/Fuuinjutsu teacher. Tatsuro plans to become as skilled as Isaac in both weapons and fuuinjutsu. Sasaru Hyuuga -- Fuuinjutsu student (Maybe) Byojin Bjin -- Fuuinjutsu Student Skyler Uzumaki -- Fuuinjutsu Student. Tiberius -- Medical savvy friend of Tatsuro. The "Go to" guy when Tats needs something. Trivia *Loves to learn new things. *Secretly wants to be a super hero. *Has a HUGE CRUSH on Rin Ayane.... even though he's never seen her face. *Considers all of Rin's red hair to be their everlasting string of destiny. *Wishes that he could get all the bitches like Yukuro.